As long as I'm the Last
by dontcountonit
Summary: Having your boyfriend say that you are his first makes you feel special...but what if your not his first...would you accept the fact he loved someone other than you?...Maybe...SASUSAKU...


While you're reading this play the song "On Fire" by switchfoot for me it fits the mood.

What does it take to love someone? Do you have to be good enough to be loved?...

…Will you ever love me…Uchiha Sasuke?...

Spring time, the most beautiful season of the year. Sakura, the most amazing tree in the Japan. Haruno Sakura, the most captivating girl in Konoha.

She was loved by many, she was happy and contented, but she wanted one man to love her. One man and she couldn't have him.

"I never wanted to be loved by everyone; all I wanted was to be loved by one person…" She said as she on a rock beside a river, the wind blowing against her.

Sasuke Uchiha had many girlfriends yet none of them could give him the feeling he was wanting, the feeling of being loved wholly.

"Damn it! I hate this! They are all just stupid fan girls! Isn't there one girl in this country who could love me for me?" Sasuke said as he his jaw clenched.

Both of them were looking for love, and both of them ended up having their hearts broken.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the festival which happens every year during this time wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossom prints. As she passed by the different stalls, one caught her eye. It was a simple booth with a simple name, "Destiny". She went inside and sat down.

"Welcome, now dear you just have to answer honestly." She said.

"What is it that your heart is truly yearns for?" she asked.

"That one man to love me back."

"_A person who would love me for me."_

"Describe the person whom you love." the lady said.

"He is the person I've been loving for so long…he has hurt me so many times but nevertheless, I still love him…not only because he is good looking, or because he is strong, it is because he is himself… "

"_She has loved me for a long time…I knew it in my heart that she has been the one I've been looking for…I just couldn't accept the fact that I've fallen in love with her…"_

"I've been in love with Uchiha Sasuke for as long as I can remember…"

"_I've been in love with Haruno Sakura since the day I met her…"_

The last answer was not confidential for the curtain I front of Sakura opened and in front of her stood a man with onyx eyes and jet black hair.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?..." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura!" he said as he stood in front of her in shock.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke was on his way home when he passed a festival._

"_Oh yeah, it's the Cherry Blossom Festival today." He said as he put his hands inside his pockets._

_He walked around and saw a booth at the end._

"_Destiny" _

"_The name's destiny…let's see what's inside."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You love me?" Sakura asked.

"You still love me?" he asked.

"Of course…" she said as her knees gave way and she started sobbing.

Sasuke walked towards her with a smile. He kneeled and hugged her shaking form.

"I'll be honest now…since I can't hide it from you anymore…" Sasuke said.

"…Everything I told you was the truth, I, Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of opening my heart to anyone. I…I love you from the day I met you…no matter how much I denied it…in my heart I knew I could not lie…" Sasuke added.

She looked up to him with longing eyes, she smiled.

"I love you too…My love for you is different, unlike those other girls…" Sakura said.

"I know…I'm sorry…" Sasuke said.

Sakura hugged back and cried on his chest.

"I…I love you to damn much…Sasuke-kun." She said as she looked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Same here…" he said as he dipped his head and kissed her lightly.

Later that night, they walked hand in hand towards home.

"…umm…anou Sasuke-kun…so does that mean you're my boyfriend now?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah…I guess so…" he said as he smiled coyly.

"Wow…my first boyfriend…" she said as she blushed.

"Wh..what?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her in astonishment.

"Well…you're my first boyfriend, believe it or not, I couldn't love anyone other then you…" she said as her gripped tightened.

"I'm flattered…but sad to say you're not my first…" Sasuke said, looking away, feeling disappointed in himself.

Rather then hearing Sakura sob, she heard her chuckle.

"I don't really care Sasuke-kun…" she said as she smiled at him.

Sasuke looked at her with a blushing face.

"Wh...What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...I don't care if I'm not the first…" she said.

"Ahh…." He said as he let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"…as long as I'm the last…" she said as they stopped.

Sasuke looked at her lovingly.

"Of course…and I have a pretty good feeling you will…" he said as he kissed her under the starry sky.

They broke apart.

"By the way, we have to thank the lady in the stand, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be kissing under the stars like this." Sasuke said.

"Hm." Sakura said as she nodded.

They walked back to the festival and saw that the booth "Destiny" wasn't there anymore.

Sakura approached the booth beside it.

"Excuse me, but where is the booth "Destiny" ? Do they close early?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the last booth, there weren't any booths beside me." He said as attended to the other customers.

Sakura walked back to Sasuke with a confused look.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"It was weird, he told me there weren't any booths beside him, he's the last booth here." Sakura said.

"What the?...Then…where?what? how?" Sasuke asked randomly.

"Actually I don't care…but thank you, whoever you are…" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.

"Hn…we're together now aren't we? That's what matters." She said,

Sasuke smiled and said

"Of course…"

"_It doesn't really matter if I'm not the first…as long as I'm the last…"_


End file.
